Matoseonnos
History Matoseonnos: 1967 - 2003 Born on the Kochabii homeworld Sylvilia, in the Orida burrow of the Orycto warren. Matoseonnos was noted for his intelligence, even at early age. His warren deemed he should join the Kochabii military when he came of age. It was not long before Matoseonnos excelled at most everything he studied during the course of his military training and early career. After some time spent distinguishing himself in skirmishes across the stars, he had some influence and chose to be transferred out of the field and selected training in the engineering corps. It was during his time spent there that he met a female name IIthuye that pleased him. After a brief courtship, he chose her for his mate and the two began to talk their own family. Meanwhile, while his personal life flourished, Matoseonnos had began to slow. He grew less ambitious with every day, but his superiors and peers did not seem to take notice until he first he expressed his controversial views in protest of the Kochabii's use of systematic subjugation of other species. He quickly was denounced, with writing and dissertations from the most respected of Kochabii scholars and experts, but he was firm in his convictions. He had heard all that was to be said of how the Kochabii justified their practice by only selecting races that were "under serving" of their planets or how the Kochabii were only saving planets whose populations were unknowingly destroying their homes, but Matoseonnos still felt it was wrong to assert their views on other races. Despite his views. the Kochabii military felt that Matoseonnos was too valuable a solider to lose and sought rehabilitate him rather than punish was better course of action. The military command sent Matoseonnos on a scouting mission to one of the planets on their watch list, hoping that Matoseonnos could learn the "error of his ways" by witnessing the destruction of one of these planets first-hand. The planet he was sent was Earth, circa 1990. The location chosen for their mission was southwestern Pennsylvania, due to being a rural area that was still close to an urban environment, and because it also contained a high level of meteor rock from a twelve-year-old meteor shower that the Kochabii sensors detected was having an effect on the human inhabitants in the region. Matoseonnos began developing infrastructure for the mission. While their ship was able to phase into the ground and displace the dirt there via a spatial capacitor, other tunnels needed and small outputs needed to be built to allow the Kochabii to effectively perform their mission in the area. Matoseonnos was compliant for a few years, but his protests began anew when orders came to start to capturing humans for the creation of "meat suits". When Matoseonnos protested, the commander ordered Matoseonnos to be chained and IIthuye brought before him. The commander executed IIthuye right here, in front of her mate. Matoseonnos was then kept in the holds, waiting for the next supply shuttle to deliver him to Sylvilia where he was likely to be punished and made an example.Oracle Files: Matoseonnos (1/2) Battle Bunny: 2003 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * He doesn't enjoy being compared to Flag. Notes * Matoseonnos/Battle Bunny is an original character created by Amethystangel228. Links and References * Appearances of Matoseonnos * Character Gallery: Matoseonnos Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Shadow Risers Members Category:Aliens Category:The Network Members Category:Red Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:White Hair Category:Widowed Characters Category:Cedar Creeker Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality